Understanding Parents
by MovieVillain
Summary: Taken place after the battle with Romio, Misao hopes for her parents to understand her when she tells them of her secret.


I've been waiting for this moment.

After I saved Earth with my best friend, I run back to my apartment with Rumiya, who is in a form of a bird. Guess he'll assume that form when every time he comes here. I know for a certain my parents would be happy to see me again after what happened. Also, I wanted to tell them everything. Everything as in what happened to me all this time. Yes, and that is being a magical girl. I am Pixy Misa, the evil magical girl causing havoc through the last weeks, but not anymore. After the event from that I discovered it, I was ready to accept my alter ego to the fact I transformed once more to help Sammy. Anyway, she understands what I'm doing once we come back home so she lets me do what I want to do. Ever since that day, I'm not the person I used to be anymore. I participated more in activities and opened up to everyone.

Now that I'm home, I guess I'm ready. I rang the doorbell, and my parents opened the door. When they did, they answered it together. They looked surprise of seeing me again that I started to tear up and hug them. It's good to be in home with my parents.

Inside, it looks the same. I guess it took days to fix all that damage Romio has done to Earth. In fact, she nearly killed us by sending us to the Sun. Now that it's fixed, it's time to tell my parents. Even though they're not in danger from that other day, I felt guilty of nearly making them fight one another. I'm just lucky Mom isn't in one of those situations. As I looked at the piano, I recall in my memory that I played a song for Dad's return. He even finished it. That was nice of him.

I sitted down to a chair at the kitchen and they gave me a drink of water. I wipe off my tears and started drinking. It's time for me to opened up to them as the words emerge.

"Mom, Dad. There's something I want to show you. Can you keep this a secret?"

"What is it, Misao?" my father asked. He was filled with worry for me.

This goes for my mother. "Yes, what is it? You can tell us. We're your parents, we understand."

"Thank you," I said standing up from the chair and walked to the living room. I looked brave this time. "Rumiya, it's time."

"Rumiya?" Who's that?" my parents asked.

Just then, he flies over to me. He knows what I'm going to do, and understands that.

"Okay, Misao, it's time to show them your secret."

My parents looked surprise of seeing this. They've never seen him before and now they do. Not only that, but they see him talk.

"Misao, the bird just talked? Is that the secret you're going to tell us?" Dad started to ask me. However, this isn't the secret. I'm just showing them my sidekick, that's all.

"No, this is. Rumiya, my baton please." I looked up to him. He then summoned my baton. It looks like a sword, but it turns into a fan. I took a deep breath as I was about to show them my secret. "Here it goes. Pixy Mutation Magical Recall!"

After saying those words, Mom and Dad see a surprising sight. They were looking at me, yes, but I was a different person. I looked tall, my hair is blonde, and wearing all purple. This is the secret I want to show them. It's my other self.

"This is me," the words finally emerged from my mouth. "I'm Magical Girl Pixy Misa."

"Magical Girl Pixy Misa?" Dad said. Guess he doesn't know about this. It's mostly because he's out of the country.

"I know her," Mom suddenly said. "I saw her in the news when she has Team Lovely Madams and taken down the entire military."

She saw that? But how? Anyway, I don't care. I just want them to accept me for what I am. Now that I know who I am, I felt nervous. Wait, why am I feeling nervous? As Misa, I never get nervous of this. Maybe it's time to be honest.

"To be honest, I don't have memories of those events until the incident with the giant rose."

"The giant rose? You mean that giant rose from the last days that made people fight each other when they inhale it?" Dad said, barely raising his voice at me for causing such chaos.

"Like I said, Dad, I don't have memories of that incident."

I continued to explain more to my parents about my story after that incident. They were just silent the whole time, just listening to my story. I told them that not only I found out about my alter ego, but also my best friend, Sasami, being a magical girl. Not just any magical girl, she's Pretty Sammy, the magical girl I fought against. After the discovery, I run away from home in sadness. I explored town at that very night, and run into Sasami to the same place where we become best friends. Anyway, I told them about the time where she saved me from the evil magic placed on me. After that day, I became more active and open to my fellow classmates.

"Well, that's quite a story," Mom said.

"I find that interesting," Dad gets into fascination.

As I gather my courage, I'm ready to speak the words they needed to hear. "Mom, Dad, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Dad said. "We're just glad you told us this interesting story and your secret."

Mom then spoke up to me. "Anyway, despite what you've become, you're still our daughter, Misao."

Those words coming out of her have touched my heart. It touched me so much that I wanted to hug them. I wrap my arms around them, and so they did the same to me. My parents are so understanding. We gave each other a long hug. After a while, I started to transform back to my normal self.

It's not only great to be me again, but also to have understanding parents.


End file.
